Over recent years, to respond to the needs of the realization of miniaturization and high integration of electronic parts, the development of a method for mounting semiconductor chips three-dimensionally is advancing. As such a method, a method via wire bonding is known in which for example, a plurality of semiconductor chip electrodes laminated are electrically connected together using wires.
However, in this method, the length limitation of wires themselves limits the shape of semiconductor chips and the position of electrodes. Further, it is necessary to ensure a space mainly in the height direction as an area for wiring.
Therefore, instead of wire bonding, some methods for forming a conductive layer in a wiring manner have been proposed in which conductive ink droplets are ejected from an ink-jet head between electrodes to connect the electrodes (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1-3). Any of these methods makes it possible to eliminate the above shape limitation using wires.